Meadow Glen
Overview Meadow Glen is a thriving town separated into two areas by a large river. Suburban Meadow Glen The suburban area lies on the north and is the town's access point from the western region. This area is the town's main hub for agricultural activities, thus, most parts of the area are filled with crop fields and open grasslands for grazing livestock. On the hill areas, there are local attractions focused on ecotourism which allows activities such as hiking, jogging, fishing and camping. Urban Meadow Glen The urban area lies on the south and is the town's access point from the eastern and southern region. This area is densely populated and is more hectic and livelier compared to the quietness of suburban Meadow Glen. This is where most of the old families continue to live. Historical Events Meadow Glen Oil Terminal Explosion An explosion incident which occurs on the coast of Meadow Glen, at an oil production plant about 25 kilometers from the city. 10 people died from the accident while 7 were gravely injured. Family Registry The list below is a registry for families registered in Meadow Glen: *'Lamonde: '''One of the oldest and wealthiest families in Meadow Glen. It is rumoured that this family practices witchraft which is descended from their hundreds of years of lineage. While they follow the traditional rule of having only one heir, the current generation is an exception due to being born as twins. *'Quintana: 'A family spanning for three generations and the wealthiest in Meadow Glen as their status are millionaires. *'Tolbert: 'One of the oldest families in Meadow Glen. They live in suburban Meadow Glen and are the first families to develop the farmlands. Some of the family members have relocated to the urban area and to other neighborhoods. *'Coon: 'One of the oldest families in Meadow Glen. They started out as farmers but arrived slightly late after the Tolberts, but they were ahead of them in terms of finance. By the end of the nineties, all of its members had already moved to urban Meadow Glen. *'Wrighthouse: 'A family that recently settled in Meadow Glen. The first generations were from different places and had only met and married in Meadow Glen. *'Reinhardt: 'One of the oldest and wealthiest families in Meadow Glen. This family has roots in German and has since mixed with other races. The first generations came here to hide themselves during the second World War and with a different name. It was only after the war ended that they reused their original surname. *'Dubnovich: 'A small family with a mysterious background, it was rumoured that the single mother in this family came from Sunset Valley. *'Keaton: 'The cousins of the Keatons of Sunset Valley. They have a close relationship with the Rodgers family. *'Rodgers: 'They are not one of the older families, but they quickly built a reputation and became popular around the neighborhood in just a short time. They are close to the Keatons. *'Keaton-Rodgers: 'A new family sprung from the union between one member from the Keaton family and another from the Rodgers family. *'Galloway: '''One of the oldest families in Meadow Glen.